Ukalisters
Catching Ukalisters And Ukalister/Owner Connections The Crest is what facilitates the capturing of Ukalisters for Stralobytes. Upon completing the Ukalister's task successfully, the Ukalister is then subconsciously compelled to place their hand on their new owner's crest, where in which the crest logs the Ukalister as captured, and activates all of the perks and abilities that come with Ownership of a Ukalister. The Crest is also used in the release of Ukalisters, through a conscious acknowledgement of the owner releasing the Ukalister, in which the Crest then nullifies their 'contract' and the Ukalister is set free to be captured by someone else. Ukalister/Owner Communication: '''Much in the same way a Stralobyte can call another through their Crest, a User may use their Crest to also call any of their Ukalisters. the mechanics work the same as with another crest user, in that it can be an audio or video call. the only difference is that a Ukalister can only call their owner, and a Crest User may only call a Ukalister they either own, or have owned in the past. A Crest User cannot call a Ukalister they have never owned, and a Ukalister cannot call other Ukalisters, or a Person they've never been partnered with. '''Ukalister Farm: The Crest is used to designate where a User's Ukalister farm is located. a farm is a location either ran by yourself or by someone else, that acts as a "Hub" For your Ukalisters to stay, where they can be sent too and summoned from. Anyone can set a farm, and share it with as many people as they want, however a farm has to be maintained by a Ukalister. so a User that sets up their own farm must designate a Ukalister they own to stay at that farm at all times, for if the Ukalister leaves the farm is deactivated. Ukalister Transportation: Ukalisters owned by a Stralobye can be freely summoned by their owner through the use of their Crest. if the owner has a Ukalister Farm set up, then the owner can send the Ukalister to the farm from his side, though the Ukalister has to be within 'magic range' of the Crest User. The Crest User can also summon any of his Ukalisters to his side from the farm. (he is able to chose any location within arms reach for the Ukalister to appear. There are a few stipulations to the summoning and dismissing. First, both acts ignore the laws of teleportation. the Ukalister is dismissed and summoned only with their own belongings and whatever they are carrying. If someone is holding onto the Ukalister, the summon or dismissal will not bring that person with them. If there is no open space for the Ukalister to appear within the user's arms reach, then the summoning will fail, but will not use up one of its uses. These abilities share a cool-down, and can only be used twice Per Ukalister Per Encounter. So if you have 3 Ukalisters, you can summon and dismiss each one Once per fight. After an encounter ends and a person is considered 'out of combat' the ability recharges in roughly 1 hour. If the Crest User has no Ukalister farm set, then he cannot dismiss his Ukalisters, as he has no place to send them. However, you can summon a Ukalister to you from anywhere. U.K. Mode: The Crest is also what facilitates the activation of U.K. Mode, the ability for a Ukalister to transform itself into a larger combat oriented form, typically being a giant organic machine robot. Different Ukalisters have Different forms when activating U.K. Mode, that are static regardless of the user activating it.